Kal-El (Smallville)
He continued living his double life, until Lex arranged for a trap, where his body was bombarded with radiation. The radiation was harmless to humans but allowed Lex to track Superman thanks to a satellite. This prevented Clark from returning to his normal life as Clark Kent, as it would've exposed his identity to Lex. Clark was eventually cleaned off the radiation by Bart Allen, right before Bart sacrificed himself to kill the Black Flash. As Superman, Clark encountered new allies like Wonder Woman and Batman and had to fight Doomsday in the 31th Century, alongside the Legion. After he fought Hades, alongside Wonder Woman, Clark made the choice to have Superman come out publicly as an alien. At first this was met with a degree of fear and concern by the public. Not long after, Clark found himself drafted into the Green Lantern Corps and had to fight Parallax and the Manhunters, alongside the rest of the Corps. The aftermath of the battle resulted in people no longer being drafted into the Corps, against their will. Returning Superman to his regular activities, while his ring was passed onto a new wearer. However, Parallax soon proved itself to not be the biggest threat Clark was facing. A race called the Monitors wanted to wipe out all realities in the Multiverse. However, when it came to Clark's reality, Lex had convinced the Monitors to simply reboot the universe. As this would still wipe everyone out, Clark lead a large alliance of superheroes, to fight against the Monitors. The Monitors blasted Clark with Blue Bleed, which they used to break down the universe, but Clark's willpower proved too strong. Not only was he able to fight back its effects but fired back the energy at the Monitors. With Tess, now an A.I., taking control of their ships and restoring the universe. Afterwards, Clark joined forces with six other superheroes and formed the Justice League, while the Monitors were safely locked away. Future Some time prior to 2017, Clark was exposed to black Kryptonite. An incident Lois described as a disaster. On October 14 2017, Clark prevented a robbery of a train, that was carrying one billion dollars in gold, to the U.S. Mint. The next day, Clark encountered his younger self from 2010. He told his younger self to go up to the roof and save Lois, while he himself rushed off to prevent an abandoned nuclear reactor from exploding and taking out the city. During these years, and some after, Lex continued being his greatest adversary. But, in the end, Clark is said to have triumphed over him. Clark continued impacting and influencing the world for centuries. In the 31th Century, the tales of his heroism inspired a new generation of heroes, who formed the Legion."Legion" | Powers = * : Clark was temporarily granted the ability to read minds by the Fortress of Solitude."Echo" | Abilities = * * : Clark is able to speak English, Kryptonian, Hindi, French, Ape and Japanese and understand Russian. * * | Weaknesses = * : As Clark draws his power from the sun, solar flares have been shown to cause his powers to fluctuate. Resulting in him becoming stronger or weaker."Perry" | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * Green Lantern Ring | Notes = * Clark Kent was portrayed by Tom Welling. Younger versions of Clark were portrayed by Malkolm Alburquenque and Jackson Warris. ** For the portion of the episode "Transference" where Clark's mind was swapped into the body of Lionel Luthor, John Glover portrayed Clark. | Trivia = * Clark Kent's legal birthday is May 3, 1987."Oracle" * Throughout the series, Clark was portrayed with brown hair."Booster" For season 11, his hair was black, with flashbacks still showing the younger Clark with brown hair. In 2018, Clark is also shown to have brown hair, in his civilian identity. Giving Clark Kent a distinguishing characteristic from Superman. | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:2001 Character Debuts Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Empowered by Equipment Category:Reporters Category:Farmers Category:Students